bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xilinoc/Archive 2
Tabs Totally saw your tabs at top of your page, totally stole them and colored them for meeee!! :Mwahahaha my Tabbages now!! (Note: this is the other half of this conversation on the talk page of the perpetrator of this dastardly crime.) Template Changes Hey Xil previously when you had said you were going over the templates I assumed you were just moving them to their own pages. Having realized you did this to alot of them and then with the recent chapter I saw you had not only moved them but changed them. There was a reasoning that we probably should have gone over why that isnt a good idea for alot of them. The Royal guard in particular. When you put pics on there the template goes from being streamlined to be being clunky and larger, on top of that there is a redundancy, point is to give some interesting info and then be capable of clicking the page link to go the actual page and seeing everything about that said character. Problem now is where as some of templates are fine for it (visoreds for example) others should be probably handled a different way if anything is to change on them at all. So i'll talk to you about it next time I see you.-- (Note: this was in reference to me updating a lot of templates with the new, improved borders and adding images and such.) Changes Just a heads up Xil, I changed the template that provided the stuff you see in the drop down menu in the edit summary box, you're gonna have to go to your browser settings and clear the cache to see the changes. :To tailor it more towards what we do here on the wiki. (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Edit I just made an edit on Ichibei Hyosube's page. VIZ has just released chapter 545. The chapter mentions that his title is 'Manako Osho' meaning 'High Priest'. You could check the edit over and see if anything else is needed. Thanks. Tekken25 (talk) Thanks Yeah I just removed it, so take down the meta whatever. And if you talk to Sal ask him what I should do next on the background-- 04:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Spiritual Power Thanks for your help Xilinoc! I'm sorry I didn't sign my previous post.(Himelover567 (talk) 22:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) A request Hey, I've been neglecting some things for awhile due to illness and other random nonsense, but there has been many things concerning me lately, specifically the media project. I will admit that I have not kept it as organized as I should have. This is due to multiple things and I never got around to it because there wasn't enough interest...until recently, and by recently I mean you. You have done great work on several movie articles and other miscellaneous tasks that I want to see if you were intresting in taking the Lieutenant position. I would like to formerly restructure the project and have a refined focus.-- 19:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome I will make the change effective.-- 21:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation where I gained EVEN MOAR POOOOWWWEE-*ahem* responsibilities.) Regarding the Spiritual Pressure of the Three Stern Ritter Zaraki killed Sorry for wasting your time with adding those edits and forcing you to remove them, but as Akon stated, those Stern Ritter present during the battle had a certain level of spiritual power. Its all speculation but even if Kenpachi basically one hit them all more or less, it doesn't degrade their spiritual power, it is Kenpachi after all. Besides i doubt they would have expected his shikai to be so strong. So I thought it would be worth noting their spiritual power levels as such, despite their fights with him. Skitzo1 (talk) 21:35, July 21, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is in reference to this, this, and this.) hey, i want to become a part of the grammar corner so please advise me as to how i can......also, tell me which articles can i work on and where can i find them??? Ichigosama (talk) 20:31, July 23, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Unbanning Ok I know you have read this (because I read somewhere that once you read comments and stuff on your Talk Page you put it here in the Archives) so why have you not responded to it? I was very nice and all sorts of things like that, and it has been way past the 2 Week Period that its supposed to be, so technically you guys are breaking your own rules, and I know how much you hate to do that. so please respond and unban me on chat since per your rules I am supposed to be unbanned. just saying. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Response If you want.-- (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Translation I wasn't actually trying to answer, I was simply ruling out a possibility. Plus, the T Corner does not seem to have anyone for Hebrew, so I don't see what was wrong with a simple rule-out. (Note: this is in reference to me acting like an asshat.) Re: Publisher's Summaries No problem.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 20:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Testing for Giggles :Morphy boy said he thought for a while I was being serious in warning you!! Hahaha Chuckle!! Your career in mine Xilly boy!! (Note: this is the other half of tis conversation on the page of SunXia, the Mistress of All Evil.) You're my Test Subject Enjoy ^-^ Another Test Chat Meet me in there. (Note: this may or may not have actually happened.) Grammar I think someone forgot to move this guy up in the GC to Project Member (I swear he was probably eligible before he put his name on the table). (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Summons Lemurs is calling for Committee to meet in chat sometime today, preferrably after 9, when she's on. :9 PM EST to clarify, topic is the major overhaul coming to Wikia, this will seriously affect how we edit. ::Yes, 6 PM PST Almost forgot, here's your homework (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Chat Have we got a tale to tell you. (Note: something something idiot in chat.) Grammar Corner Membership Hey there. I'm really sorry about my lack of edits. College has got me quite busy, but I will yet my hardest to some grammar edits in there. Again, I'm sorry about that. Cheers, SilverRain (talk) 20:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Thanks for the Treatment Thanks I learned alot from it.You are really nice. Come by whenever you need something finished. Roxas DeathSpear (talk) 21:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) blog comments just wanted to tell you that the comment section of your latest chapter blog seem to be locked. was that on purpose?--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 22:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) no problem, i'll keep a check on my end too--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 23:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah Xil, I'm getting the same thing Magnum's getting. The comments section reads "You cannot add a comment to the article." :I'm hoping on this problem bandwagon too. (Note: turns out, I'm an idiot who thought the "commenting" check box meant something else. Derp de derp.) Vol release Hey Xilinoc if I know the release date, for a volume would that be consider a spoiler Naruto 45 (talk) 23:50, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Barnes & Noble and Amazon Naruto 45 (talk) 00:46, September 12, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Re: Question about episode 240 The reason I removed the picture is that images from opening and closing of the anime are not to be used. Btw, you uploaded a load of pictures of dvd covers some time ago which Sun later tagged for deletion. I just wanted to make sure that they were definitely not going to be used before I binned the lot of them. Could you let me know please? Thanks. 18:05, September 20, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Testing the new method (Note: I am the worst criminal Bleach Wiki has ever known.) Here lies... http://i115.photobucket.com/albums/n301/ShadeofDemon/tombstone_zps836ecb52.jpg He will be missed. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC) (Note: I still can't.) RE: An offer I can't refuse No, I totally get what you are saying. I will try to mock something up this weekend, I'll just modify the template I have and find a decent pic of Ichigo ( I have a few in mind)-- 10:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Apology Hey Xil its MRKN. I just wanted to apologize because I haven't done any editing, because of the whole mom passing away, and me moving to maui, because now my family wants me to move back and its... I don't want to trail off. I just wanted to apologize. --MRKN Lance 723 01:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation,) Xil? Psst. Stuff on Committee talk page to look at. (Note: I honestly don't remember what he was referring to at the time, but it might have been this and a few posts afterward.) Techniques Its ok dont worry I'm just going through them alphabetically, i just did Abirama's with my old gifs!! (Note: I'm not sure where the other half of this conversation is.) Re: Personal Thanks Hey, you're very welcome, Xilinoc! I just figured that since there wasn't anything there, I should add something! You know the drill, our work is never done! Glad I could help you out! :3 16:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this) is the other half of this conversation.) Takaoni Hey, Xilinoc, DarkErigor here with a problem I found on one of Shunsui's techniques. There is a link for Takanoi in his zankpakuto section, but when I click on it, it just sends me back to the top of the page. Same thing happens when I type it into the search bar and click the option. Is there no page for the technique? If so, there probably should be, as there are pages for his other techniques. Thanks for your time! 19:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I sent a message to her, we'll see what happens. Thanks, Xilinoc! It means a lot for somebody to care enough to answer promptly! Course, even if you had answered later, it would have been fine, but you know what I mean! Thanks again! XD 19:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Descorrer I recall you listing Descorrer as not having a page however, I didn't know if you just wanted me to make a Gif for it however here Descorrer, it may work, may not!! (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Chat You called? (Note: a case of mistaken identity. Long story.) my edit Hey, Xilinoc could you look at my edit on Rukia's page, and see if the grammar is right. Naruto 45 (talk) 23:22, November 19, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Re: A question for you Yeah, that's the plan. But I want to sort something out with the new chapter pages before I go around with page renames that might prove unnecessary in the end. Mainly the idea of having page names in kanji - very few people are going to go looking for the chapter with that title over the English version and would have to actually seriously look up the correct name just to be able to do that. So I'm putting it in with an idea I've had floating around in my mind for a while now. If there aren't any problems with doing that then I'll make the needed changes. 15:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, only reason I changed it was cause I was uploading a watermark free one. On a side note while I'm here, the quotes you have been changing the last few days - most of those quotes are actually taken from the highly regarded but now defunct Ju-Ni (from about chapter 194 to 450). There's not really any needed to change them except if you're looking for consistency (as much as one can given the number of scanners over the years), as most people regarded them as on par or even superior to Cnet. But that's up to you, I'm not saying do or don't do it, that's your choice. I just wanted to let you know partly so you know why there are so many non-Cnet quotes lying around. 22:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Chat Come! Sal bears gifts for you! (Note: never trust a Kami.) Wikimon So, people were linking stuff to the Digimon wikia? Lol SilverRain (talk) 06:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is in regards to this edit, wherein I was a complete numpty.) Re: Wikimon Are you serious? I honestly have no idea how that even happened. Has other edits of mine done this? All I did was update Mask's page with ch. 561 stuff, so believe me when I say that I've no idea how that happened, and that I'm truly sorry it did. SilverRain (talk) 07:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Not entirely sure if you may think it was his own doing, the edit summary and response to him kind of suggest you do, but it is not anything SilverRain did, it is a glitch with the new visual editor. 12:40, December 11, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Re: Wikimon Brother, you've got nothing to apologize for. It's all good :) SilverRain (talk) 01:36, December 12, 2013 (UTC) (Note: see above.) Re: Apologies That's fine, minor thing 16:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Chapters hey, Well it depends. We may get a chapter next week. And if so, we won't be getting any other chapter still January 15. If by any chance, we don't get a chapter next week; we would be getting a chapter on January 6th. --Udarsha45 (talk) 07:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Re: Profile Image Voting Policy and other stuff I won't have a chance to, not the best time for this right now, but if you/anyone else post things up on the Improvements & Issues board, I'll make my views known on it. 19:30, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Huh, didnt realize that my name was ever there. I guess it was left over from when I used to write all the summaries back before the project went in to terminal decline. There's still a couple of summaries that have to be written, so I think I'll give them a go over the christmas break since I know I'll have a bit of down time on one of the days. 14:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Re-Big 3 Saturday Jump Impossible. There's no way of such a thing happening. Japan released their new WSJ magazine today, which we got one week earlier. That means last week. And the next week jump is on break; in which case we have no way of getting a new chapter this week until the 14th or 15th of Jan. So by any means we aren't getting any chapter today. Though their is a small catch. In rare instances unknown sources have illegally published chapter that should have been released 2 or 3 weeks later. So someone could be doing something like that. Anyway I have no hope. Btw can you give me the link to this statement? --Udarsha45 (talk) 08:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Re:Bleach All Stars character images I think its better that they are consistent with the way they were at the time (ie Ichigo as you said and also pre/post-timeskip hairstyle and any other timeskip related changes noticeable in those pics). It should be noted that the All-Stars pictures in the volumes themselves frequently do not show the characters very well as they use actual panels from that volume's chapters and so are often battle damaged, at odd angles, released forms, etc. In Shawlong's case his profile picture better matches what was actually used in that volume and should be changed. Pictures used in the older volumes were probably all that was on the wiki at the time, before myself and various others went hunting for the better profile pictures we have now and just used for the sake of convenience while setting them all up. In general, with the above stipulations I think they should match the ones Sun used. 12:13, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, post timeskip pics for post timeskip volumes, pre timeskip pictures for pre timeskip volumes. 16:40, January 6, 2014 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) A question If you cannot do it, its absolutely fine, but out of curiosity, do you know how to either (A) take screenshots of ps3 games itself (i.e. gameplay videos that you personally create) or (B) able to rip models from the game. There are a few characters that I cannot find any basic clean frontal or 3/4 view of (like this) and I need at least one of each character. I have some for basic bankai Ichigo, hollow ichigo, ulquiorra, stark, kenpachi, Shunsui, Sui-feng, Gin, Uryu, Rukia, Harribel, and Hitsugaya. The rest are a no go. Is there anyway you can help so that we can finally be done with this and finish other games?-- 15:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) On top of that, I noticed that a lot of the video game-only characters are VERY out of universe worded. I'm not entirely sure how to fix that though, is there any idea on that? Yeah I've sort of noticed that too. I will try to think of something, but it's hard because game articles have to be both an instruction manual and a summary.-- 22:22, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Because I have literally been searching for YEARS and I cannot find anything. I will try to find some other methods.-- 23:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright thank you :)-- 00:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) chat Hey I need help in not making chat dead. I also found magical new things.-- 02:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) (Note: no, they weren't drugs.) chapter Hey, So it seems that we may get the new chapter tomorrow 14th or the day after tomorrow 15th. And by the new information I got; their could be 2 colour pages like the last time. I'm re-calling chapter 558. Anyways here a sneak peek of 1 of the colour pages!!! XD Click --Udarsha45 (talk) 14:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.) Grammar Work Hi, I'm doing the grammar work on "Ichigo Kurosaki - overall grammar in the Thousand-Year Blood War arc and Powers & Abilities sections", but I'm unable to edit Ichigo's page. Can you allow me to edit his page. Thanks. --Tekken25 (talk) 08:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) (Note: this is the other half of this conversation.)